Charmed: Kill Billie: Vol. 2
| producer = Jonathan Levin; Cameron Litvack; Peter Chomsky; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Jeannine Renshaw; Rob Wright; James L. Conway; Jon Par ; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Larry Goldstein | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Kaley Cuoco; Brian Krause | previous = "Gone With the Witches" | next = "Forever Charmed" }} "Kill Billie: Vol. 2" is the twenty-first episode of season eight of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the 178th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jon Par with a script written by Brad Kern. It first aired on the WB Network on May 14th, 2006. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is included on disc 6 of the Charmed: The Complete Eighth Season DVD collection by Paramount Home Entertainment. * This episode is included on disc 48 of the Charmed: The Complete Series DVD boxset (as well as "Book of Shadows" edition) by Paramount Home Entertainment. * Production crew members Jonathan Levin, Cameron Litvack, Jeannine Renshaw, Peter Chomsky, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, Rob Wright; James L. Conway, and Jon Par are all credited during the opening credit sequence of this episode. * Production crew members Brad Kern, Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and Larry Goldstein are all credited during the end-title credit sequence of this episode. * Actress Holly Marie Combs receives a special 'And Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"' credit in this episode. * Actor Anthony Cistaro also played an Ethros demon in the "I've Got You Under My Skin" episode of Angel. Ironically, "I've Got You Under My Skin" is also the title to a season one episode of Charmed, though Cistaro did not appear in that episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the film Kill Bill: Volume 2. The film is the second installment in a two-film series directed by Quentin Tarantino and stars Uma Thurman as Beatrix "The Bride" Kiddo. * Phoebe Halliwell makes an off-hand remark about Survivor: Underworld. This is a reference to the reality competition series Survivor, which began in 2000 and has proved to be one of the most popular and enduring television programs of its type. Appearances * This is the seventh appearance of Christy Jenkins on Charmed. She appeared last in "Gone With the Witches". She appears next in "Forever Charmed". * This is the fourth appearance of Baliel. He makes five appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Gone With the Witches". He appears next in "Forever Charmed". * This is the second appearance of Dumain on Charmed. He appeared last in "Gone With the Witches". He appears next in "Forever Charmed". * This is the first and only appearance of the demon Nomed, played by Rik Young. Quotes * Billie Jenkins: Too bad we're trying to kill Paige, otherwise she could've healed you. .... * Piper Halliwell: I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. * Christy Jenkins: You should have trusted your instincts. * Piper Halliwell: Next time. * Billie Jenkins: There won't be a next time. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Okay, we can't keep playing Survivor: Underworld much longer. .... * Piper Halliwell: We can't fend off demons forever. We need a plan. * Paige Matthews: Maybe just give up? Heh... See also External Links ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Peter Chomsky Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:James L. Conway Category:Larry Goldstein Category:Brad Kern Category:Jonathan Levin Category:Cameron Litvack Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Jon Pare Category:Jeannine Renshaw Category:Aaron Spelling Category:E. Duke Vincent Category:Rob Wright Category:Rose McGowan Category:Kaley Cuoco Category:Brian Krause Category:Marnette Patterson Category:Anthony Cistaro Category:James Read Category:Rebecca Balding Category:Leland Crooke Category:Rik Young Category:Donn Swaby Category:Denise Dowse Category:Soren Oliver Category:Steven J. Oliver Category:Victor Webster Category:Kristopher Simmons Category:Jason Simmons Category:Episodes with crew categories